


The Needed Sick Fic

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cracky, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Someone Stop Ridgedog, everyone is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Oh no! Parvis is sick! What brave heroes will take care of him?!





	The Needed Sick Fic

“Sick?! What do you mean sick! I need my free labor!” Strife demanded as he glared at the blonde boy who met him outside Parv’s castle, Marlen he thinks his name was. “Even if he is sick he can still work!”

As he yelled at the unimpressed looking boy, he felt someone lean against his back making Strife yelp. Quickly he whips around ready to attack to the disturbing sight of Ridge in a skimpy women’s Halloween nurse outfit. He paled a bit, not that he’d ever admit it and stumbled back a bit, eyes wide as the sight of everything from Ridge’s hairy legs to the exposed chest was seared unwillingly into his mind. “Actually you know what nothing is worth this Parvis just gets a pay reduction-”

“Don’t you already pay him nothing?”

“Shut up Marlen he has to pay me now.”

“It’s Martyn.”

“I don’t actually care Marlen.”

“May all your sunflowers wilt and die.”

“Oioioioi keep any of your potty mouth magics away from my sunflowers.”

“I was thinking more just salting the earth but good point.”

“OI!”

Before the two could keep arguing Ridge suddenly pulled Marlen close and into his chest and fake sobbed with all the drama he could muster “Is he going to make it doc?! He’s on deaths door we can’t let him go into the light! Oh Parvis you were too youngggg!”

Marlen sighed and seemed like he was regretting his life choices as he said without inflection “One, you don’t have boobs this gag doesn’t work., two I’m not a doctor, three he just has a mild flu.”

Ridge raised his hand with a grin but with surprising speed Martyn pulled away “Nope none of what you’re just thinking, let’s just go take a nice long look at Parvis, so I can take a nap.”

Spotting a distraction Strife started quietly backing away, ready to fly away to avoid this clusterfuck but before he could Marlen darted over and started to drag him “Hey! Let go of my suit! This costs more money then you’d ever see in your life you filthy green mage do you even bathe?!”

Wisely ignoring the comment Martyn started to escort Strife and Ridge down to the bed area, where they could quickly hear moans and wails, Ridge frowned, “This doesn’t really sound like a flu sapling boy.”

“He’s faking for attention and sex.”

As Strife spluttered and Ridge howled with laughter, they could hear a small gasp of “Strifey! Ridgey!” from the room and the wails and moans picked up faster and louder. “Strifeyyyy I’m dyiiiing, I don’t wanna die alooooone, Riiiidgey I can see the liiiight, I need your abs to block it ouuuuut~”

Ridge quickly zoomed ahead with glee as Strife yelled back “If you’re dying then pipe down! Don’t make us suffer with yo-” Strife stopped as the finally arrived at the scene, Parvis sniffling with teary sad eyes, nose red and just looking very ruffled. Strife just seemed to be devouring the scene with his eyes, only to startle when Parvis started to cry

Starting to pet his head making shushing sounds, Marlen quickly cleaned Parvis face up as Ridge seemed to practically cry as well “Oh poor sweet Parvis oh how could fate be so crueeel don’t worry uncle Ridge is here.” Parvis giggled happily at that as the other two started to stare at Ridge, one could practically hear the crickets.

“Aaaanyways-” Marlen started interrupting the almost trance like state they had been in “He’s been keeping me up all day and night I’m taking a nap he’s your problem now.” Crawling next to Parvis laying his head on his chest and quickly falling asleep, clinging to Parvis a bit.

“W-wait! I’m busy I can’t afford to stay around!” Strife protested, not looking at Parvis as he starts trying to leave only to sigh as Ridge quickly grabbed him by the collar “C’mon you guys are going to stretch it out.”

Still trying to not look at Parvis, Ridge grabbed Strife’s chin and dragged him to look at Parvis in the eye. Seeing an opportunity Parvis made his eyes big and watery and whimpered “Strifey it hurts, it hurts a lot, I don’t feel so good, help me Strifey I need your help, please Strifey.”

Biting his lip, trying to not think about how delicious Parvis looked ruffled and teary, Strife eventually crumpled after some more sniffling and whimpering and pulled Parvis into a deep kiss.

Melting into the kiss, eyes fluttering as Strife roughly yet almost tenderly dominating, he barely noticed as Ridge crawled into bed behind him and hugged him close, cooing about how weak and pitiful he looks as he presses kisses to his head.

Strife soon pulls away and sighs “I really am going to have to take care of you aren’t I Parvis? What a pest you are...” slipping into the bed, joining the pile of boys snuggling Parvis, pressing a few kisses to him, making Parvis keen happily as he snuggled close to the three of them. Soon the four of them all drifted off to sleep sleepily snuggling and pressing kisses to the poor teary Parvis....


End file.
